Julia Kristina Carlsson (1879-1969)
Julia Kristina Karlsson (Jonas7, Karl Gustav*6 Örbom, Gustaf Herman*5 Örbom, Carl Magnus*4 Örbom, Gustaf*3 Örbom, Anders*2 Örbom, ?1 Brask) was born 2 February 1879 Trollsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden, and died 21 March 1969 Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden. She married Bernt Anton Ohlsson 27 Feb 1904 in Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden, son of Olof Eliasson and Karin Sandnæss. He was born 27 Aug 1878 in Medstugan, Åre, Jämtland, Sweden, and died 21 Dec 1952 in Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden. More about Julia Kristina Karlsson Note 1: Age 90 at death Note 2: moved to Jukkasjärvi 22 Mar 1904 More About Bernt Anton Ohlsson: Note: Age 74 at death Occupation: Banmästare (railroad master/foreman) Children of Julia Karlsson and Bernt Ohlsson are: 2 i. Olga Ingeborg Carola9 Ohlsson, born 26 Feb 1905 in Älvsby, (of Stordalen, Jukkasjärvi), Norrbotten, Sweden; died 5 Apr 2001 in of Morjärv, Nederkalix, Norrbotten, Sweden. She married John Bergström Bef. 1949 in of Morjärv, Norrbotten, Sweden; born 1906 in Morjärv, Nederkalix, Norrbotten, Sweden; died Jun 1985 in Morjärv, Nederkalix, Norrbotten, Sweden. More About Olga Ingeborg Carola Ohlsson: Baptism: 4 Jun 1905, Jukkasjärvi, Norrbotten, Sweden Note: Age 96 at death Occupation: school teacher 3 ii. Olof Karl Holger Ohlsson, born 18 Apr 1906 in Stordalen, Jukkasjärvi, Norbotten, Sweden; died 9 Mar 1998 in Kalix, Nederkalix, Norrbotten, Sweden. He married Signe Maria Wikström 1938 in of Kalix, Nederkalix, Norbotten, Sweden; born 13 Jul 1896 in Rånbyn, Råneå, Norrbotten, Sweden; died May 1991 in Nederkalix, Norrbotten, Sweden. More About Olof Karl Holger Ohlsson: Note: Age 91 years, 11 months at death Occupation: Mail bus driver 4 iii. Karin Hild Kristina Ohlsson, born 9 Oct 1907 in Stordalen, Jukkasjärvi, Norbotten, Sweden; died 2 Feb 2000 in Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden. More About Karin Hild Kristina Ohlsson: Note: Age 92 years, 4 months at death Occupation: nurse 5 iv. John Erich Gustav Ohlsson, born 28 Mar 1909 in Stordalen (Abisko), Jukkasjärvi, Norrbotten, Sweden; died 10 Feb 2004 in ICMCF, Crystal Falls, Iron, MI. He married Elin Soderquist 28 Nov 1934 in Iron River, Iron, MI; born 25 Dec 1913 in Soderquist Farm, Bates Twp., Iron, MI; died 7 Jul 2001 in ICMC, Crystal Falls, Iron, MI. More About John Erich Gustav Ohlsson: Emigration: 23 Feb 1929, on the ship "Gripsholm" to New York City and then to Iron River, MI via Chicago Immigration: 5 Mar 1929, in New York City - destination, Iron River, MI Note: Age 94 years, 10 months, 17 days at death Occupation: carpenter and miner Removed: Nov 2000, to ICMCF in Crystal Falls More About Elin Soderquist: AKA (Facts Pg): Elin Hildur Soderquist Burial: Bates Cemetery Note: Age 87 at death 6 v. Nils Anton Birger Ohlsson Fergell, born 17 Jan 1911 in Morjärv, Töre, Norrbotten, Sweden; died 7 Nov 2007 in Stockholm, Sweden. He married (1) Judit Syrena Forslund 1949 in Stockholm, Sweden; born 5 Mar 1913 in Töre, Norrbotten, Sweden; died 27 May 1955 in Stockholm, Sweden. He married (2) Hildur ("Hill") Jun 1956 in of Stockholm, Sweden; born 27 Dec 1912 in Renholmen, Byske, Västerbotten, Sweden; died 4 Oct 2002 in Stockholm, Sweden. More About Nils Anton Birger Ohlsson Fergell: AKA (Facts Pg): Birger Fergell Note: age 96 years, 10 months at death Occupation: Banmästare/Engineer for the Stockholm subway Parents *Jonas Carlsson Örbom (1859-1951) *Christina Jonsdotter Tand (1856-1941) Spouse *Bernt Anton Ohlsson (1878-1952) Siblings *Hilda Birgitta Carlsson (1886-1974) *Carl Alfred Carlsson Örbom (1891-1945) Children *Olga Ingeborg Carola Ohlsson (1905-2001 *Olof Karl Holger Ohlsson (1906-1998 *Karin Hild Kristina Ohlsson (1907-20000 *John Erich Gustav Ohlsson (1909-2004) *Nils Anton Birger Ohlsson Fergell (1911-2007) Ancestors Ancestors of Julia Kristina Karlsson Generation No. 1 1. Julia Kristina Karlsson, born 2 Feb 1879 in Trollsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 21 Mar 1969 in Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden. She was the daughter of 2. Jonas Karlsson and 3. Kristina Jonsdotter Tand. She married (1) Bernt Anton Ohlsson 27 Feb 1904 in Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden. He was born 27 Aug 1878 in Medstugan, Åre, Jämtland, Sweden, and died 21 Dec 1952 in Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden. He was the son of Olof Eliasson and Karin Nielsdatter Sandnæss. Note 1: Age 90 at death Note 2: moved to Jukkasjärvi 22 Mar 1904 More About Bernt Anton Ohlsson: Note: Age 74 at death Occupation: Banmästare (railroad master/foreman) More About Bernt Ohlsson and Julia Karlsson: Marriage: 27 Feb 1904, Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden Note: Bernt Anton was living in Stordalen, Jukkasjärvi at the time of his marriage to Julia, who was living in Södra Byn, Älvsbyn Generation No. 2 2. Jonas Karlsson, born 12 Nov 1859 in Trållsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 23 Nov 1950 in of Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden. He was the son of Karl Gustav* Örbom and Juliana Gudfastsdotter. He married 3. Kristina Jonsdotter Tand 2 May 1885 in Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden. 3. Kristina Jonsdotter Tand, born 16 Sep 1856 in Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden; died 6 Apr 1941 in of Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden. She was the daughter of Jonas Henriksson Tand and Brita Jonsdotter. More About Jonas Karlsson: Christening: 12 Nov 1859, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden Note 1: Age 91 at death Note 2: moved from Överluleå (prob. Boden) to Älvsbyn 12 July 1902 with family Occupation 1: 1:e Banmästare (railroad captain) Occupation 2: 1890, Banvaktare (rail signalman/lineman) in Bispgården, Jämtland More About Kristina Jonsdotter Tand: Christening: 5 Oct 1856, Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden Note: Age 84 at death Occupation: 1890, Grindvakterska (railroad gate-keeper) in Bispgården, Jämtland More About Jonas Karlsson and Kristina Tand: Marriage: 2 May 1885, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden Children of Jonas Karlsson Örbom and Kristina Jonsdotter Tand are: 1 i. Julia Kristina Karlsson, born 2 Feb 1879 in Trållsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 21 Mar 1969 in Umeå, Västerbotten, Sweden; married Bernt Anton Ohlsson 27 Feb 1904 in Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden. ii. Hilda Birgitta Karlsson, born 18 Aug 1886 in Trållsåsen, Näskott, Jämtland, Sweden; died 1974 in of Lund, Malmöhus, Sweden; married Knut Emil Lundmark in Sweden; born 14 Jun 1889 in Krokträsk, Älvsby, Norrbotten, Sweden; died 23 Apr 1958 in of Lund, Malmöhus, Sweden. More About Knut Emil Lundmark: Date born 2: 14 Jun 1889, Älvsbyn, Norrbotten, Sweden Title/Occupation: Professor of Astronomy at Lund University iii. Carl Alfred Carlsson Örbom, born 12 Jan 1891 in of Bispgården, Fors, Jämtland, Sweden; died 18 Jun 1945 in Stockholm, Sweden; married Hanna Cecilia Mathsson in Sweden; born 23 Nov 1890 in Kraftfallet, Kristinehamn, Värmland, Sweden; died 14 May 1954 in Stockholm, Sweden. More About Carl Alfred Carlsson Örbom: Education: Bet. 1912 - 1915, Örebro Technical Institute Occupation: railroad engineer in Orsa, Dalarna Category:Non-SMW people articles